creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adamcarl.castillo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Esoteric Entity page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not/u> the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay. Calm down, Adam. I'll lift the ban, sorry for the inconvenience. Look out below! (talk) 11:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Paramore Tickets Hai, I just wanted to show you dis. Dis is da daets dat Paramour dat hav da tikets. 20 SEP Manchester 21 SEP Cardiff (SOLD OUT) 23 SEP Birmingham 24 SEP Nottingham 27 SEP London (SOLD OUT) 28 SEP London (SOLD OUT) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 16:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Er... You Have A New Message Psh, it's okay dude don't worry about it no harm done here, didn't know you were upset or something... so i should be the one that would say sorry... so yeah i'm sorry i can assure you that you're still my fwiend :3 '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 13:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Thanks. I was thinking more along the lines of severe rule breaks, but thank you. :33 Also, next time, do like Skelly suggested and just upload them to imgur and post the links. That way you don't flood the image feed. :33 ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 18:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Uh Dude, I was gone for like two weeks :| Oh, and you should go get a skype dude. It would make this so much easier. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 07:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Lei gave me it, added. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 03:49, May 9, 2014 (UTC)